Sueños húmedos
by Malorum55
Summary: La mente nos transporta a muchos lugares y estos pueden ser muy encantadores o muy excitantes.


Este escrito lo publiqué a inicios de mayo en Facebook. Lo iba a subir aquí a los pocos días, pero se me olvido. En cualquier caso, disfrútenlo.

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos de localizaciones y personajes pertenecientes al universo de Sonic the Hedgehog son propiedad de **Sonic** **Team **y **SEGA**. La historia, sin embargo, si es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Sueños húmedos**

Acostado, escuchando el dulce sonido del agua seguir su camino hasta desbordarse a kilómetros adelante y caer al océano, Knuckles disfrutaba relajarse luego de un largo día de proteger a la Master Emerald. Pensaba en que su trabajo como guardián lo mantenía alejado del mundo exterior, y eso le parecía una buena vida. No necesitaba preocuparse por cosas banales como aparatos para la casa o el último accesorio tecnológico de moda; ese mundo no era el suyo. Pero, si este lo necesitaba para detener al hombre de cabeza de huevo que lo engañaba una y otra vez, no dudaría en ayudar a sus amigos cuando recibiera el llamado.

Solo que ahora oía el chocar del agua interrumpir su calma. Pensó que solo se trataban rocas en medio del riachuelo. La idea se desvaneció al recordar que este riachuelo era lento y no había picos de piedra sobresaliendo del agua y cuyo choque resonara en el ambiente.

Abrió los párpados de inmediato, encontrándose una escena que lo llenó de molestia, vergüenza y, obviamente, excitación al mismo tiempo.

— Disculpa que no te saludara. Fue un viaje largo y quería refrescarme primero antes de llevarme la Master Emerald a mi casa. — Expresó Rouge coqueta, sonriendo al ver cómo el equidna despertaba y se le quedaba viendo sus atributos.

Knuckles no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en la belleza de la murciélago; sus senos, sus muslos, su cadera, su trasero, sus hombros, sus piernas; cuando terminaba otra vez volvía a verlos en ese orden. Demoró en volver a la realidad, y al hacerlo casi estalló.

— ¡¿Por qué estás desnuda?! — Gritó señalándola.

— No voy a mojar mi ropa, cabeza hueca. — Dijo a la defensiva, dándole la espalda.

Molesto por no prestarle la atención debida, Knuckles entró al riachuelo. Llegando a ella tropezó. Ella volteó por el alboroto que hacía y solo pudo ver como este la tumbaba, quedando ambos viéndose a la cara.

— Pervertido. — Dijo solamente Rouge. Las manos del equidna rojo no solo se posaron en sus senos, sino que los apretujaba inconsciente como pequeñas almohadillas.

Knuckles se sintió terrible. Batallar con ella, golpeándose mutuamente hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieran más, era una cosa, pero exceder los límites del espacio personal era otra distinta.

— Yo no quise. Todo fue un accident…

— ¿Acaso me ves quejándome? — Indagó ella, tomando las manos del equidna y volviéndola a poner sobre sus senos.

— Rouge, yo… — Confundido por su actitud, Knuckles no podía pensar que palabras decir.

— Sabes que me deseas. Si solo lo pidieras, dormiría contigo cada noche. — Declaró ella, acercando su rostro al de él.

— Rouge, yo quiero decirte…

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Knuckles? — Preguntó acercando su rostro aún más.

— Quiero que me beses. — Dijo, ya teniéndola a un centímetro de sus labios.

No tarde en pedírselo cuando ella se lo dio. Se besaron apasionadamente y se separaban para respirar cuando sus pulmones no pudieron más. Volvieron a besarse mientras se acostaban en la orilla. Allí se abrazaban, y dichos abrazos se convirtieron en caricias. Y, cuando sus cuerpos ya no podían esperar más, él se puso encima de ella y comenzaron a…

* * *

Knuckles despertó de golpe frente al altar de la Master Emerald. Lo que acababa de tener era solo un sueño en parte mezclado con la realidad. Un sueño a medias de sus deseos profundos mezclados con su negación de aceptar sentir algo por la caza tesoros que venía de vez en vez solo para fastidiar su día de trabajo.

A lo lejos vio llegar a Rouge, con un nuevo atuendo de vestir. Volaba cargando un maletín de viaje.

— Gracias por dejarme bañar en tu isla. Su agua es tan vigorizante. — Expresó ella, dejando sus cajas a un lado.

— Mientras no trates de hacer nada raro, ni robar nada, puedes ir a donde tú quieras. — Dijo Knuckles, tratando de parecer desinteresado de su presencia.

Rouge notó esto y se acomodó a su lado, a pocos centímetros de él.

— ¿Sabes? Agradecería que la próxima vez no trates de ocultarte mientras me ves desnuda. — Informó.

— Yo, ehh, estaba cerca vigilando, este…— Knuckles era mal mentiroso. No podía negar verla mientras se alejaba para darle "privacidad".

— Solo pídelo. Tal vez, hasta suplique que me des compañía o me ayudes a bañar. — Giñó ella el ojo, lanzándole un beso al aire.

Cerrando sus párpados, Rouge se recostó sobre Knuckles y fingió dormirse de inmediato. Knuckles sonrió, cerrando sus párpados para seguir descansando.

— _Tal vez no es tan malo su compañía._ — Pensó él, antes de perderse en sus sueños y continuar donde lo dejó minutos atrás.

**EL FIN**

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que lo disfrutaran. No olviden dejar sus reviews para traerles mejores historia.

**_Sin más por el momento, hasta la próxima. _**;D


End file.
